Pool Party
by elsiecarson
Summary: The BAU has some much needed time off so David Rossi invites the team, including Erin Strauss, to his house for a pool party. Teasing, reminiscing, and games ensue. Fluff!
1. Hot, Hot, Hot

Erin climbs out of the pool leaving Jack and Henry to their loud game. Her hair is wet and slicked back and the water drips down her body to the pool deck.

"Damn," Dave murmurs, behind his hand, watching Erin. He's sitting around the patio table with the guys while the girls are in the hot tub. He shifts his position in his seat.

"How long have you loved her?" Aaron asks teasingly.

"Who the hell said anything about love? I just didn't realize how sexy she is." Dave says quietly as he continues to watch Erin.

"You look hot, Dave. You should go for a swim." Erin walks over close to Dave where the cooler of drinks are. She bends over deliberately near Dave and grabs a soda.

Dave shifts in his seat again. "Maybe later. I'll just have a beer. Can you pass me one?"

"Sure." Erin bends over again and passes Dave a beer before she walks down the pool deck to the hot tub.

"Erin, you're terrible. You have Dave all hot and bothered now." Alex Blake says to Erin.

"I know. I know how to read him like a book." Erin says with a cheeky smile. She shoots Dave a flirty look.


	2. Tricks and Flirting

"Damn man, she's using all the tricks on you and they're all working. She's playing you like nobody's business." Derek teases Dave. "She does look really nice in that orange swim suit though."

"Damn, she's so unfair. Well, she's going to get a taste of her own medicine. I'm going swimming." Dave says firmly. He stands up and peels his t-shirt off while staring at Erin. He walks over and dives into the pool.

"He's toying with you, Erin." J.J. says as she watches Erin watching Dave.

"I know he is. I threw him off his game when I made the first move. He's trying to regain some control." Erin frowns slightly as she watches Dave.

"Uncle Dave, come play with us!" Jacks calls down the pool.

Dave contemplates for a moment and then realizes the boys are playing basketball which means he can show off his physique a little bit. "On my way." He swims down the pool to where Jack and Henry are. "Pass the ball, Henry."

"Here Uncle Dave." Henry throws the ball at Dave and it hits him hard in the stomach.

Dave groans slightly when the ball hits him. He takes a deep breath and then jumps up and throws the ball in a soaring arc towards the basket at the end of the pool.

"He's so good with the boys." J.J. says sweetly.

"He would have been a wonderful father." Erin says wistfully. "He was devastated when his son died when he was born." She watches as Henry and Jack jump on Dave to try and get the ball from him.

"The boys love him s much. They get away with murder with Rossi." J.J. smiles as she watches Dave tossing the boys into the deep water.


	3. Games

"Erin, come and join us! We can play knock off!" Dave calls from the pool where he's holding onto Henry by one leg.

"Don't do it, Erin! Dave hasn't lost at knock off yet and Derek and I are a foot taller than him and Reid's faster than him!" Aaron calls down to Erin.

"I'm not afraid of him! You're not as distracting as I am!" Erin calls back. She climbs into the pool with the boys.

"Auntie Erin, be on my team!" Henry says as he swims over to Erin.

"Alright Henry, climb onto the pool deck and you can climb on my shoulder's from there." She knows Dave is watching her intently. She smiles sweetly at him as Henry climbs carefully onto Erin's shoulders.

Dave suddenly realizes how beautiful and strong Erin is. Her hair has dried in the summer sun. Her hair's getting blonder the more time she spends outside in the sun. He can see her competitive spirit coming out as he and Jack get set.

"Dave, we should do this lengthwise in the pool so when one of the boys gets knocked off they don't end up on the pool deck." Erin suggests.

"That's probably a good idea." Dave concedes. The boys tend to be overenthusiastic when they play with each other.

Dave and Erin laugh as Henry and Jack wrestle in the pool after Henry knocked Jack off. "Whoever thought I'd get beaten at knock off by a girl?" Dave asks trying to stay out of the way of the boys.

"You only got beaten because you were distracted." Erin sways her hips as she walks through the water towards Dave.

"You are pretty distracting in that orange swimsuit, Erin." Dave says teasingly. "Let's leave the boys to the pool." Dave hauls himself out of the pool and then helps Erin out. He passes her a towel and grabs one for himself.

After Erin dries herself off she walks over to her beach bag, finds her short, orange sarong and ties it around her waist. She sits down at the table with the guys.

"You got beat by your boss, man." Derek rags on Rossi.

"Yeah, and surprisingly, I'm okay with that. I shouldn't expect to be undefeated forever and she's very good." Rossi admits quietly.

"She's not that good, Dave, but two somethings bouncing in your face distracted you." Aaron teases Dave.

Erin blushes at Aaron's phrasing. She did notice that Dave was not really paying attention to Jack, but to her instead. She ducks her head away from the view and Aaron and Derek and Spencer.

Dave reaches over and strokes Erin's cheek gently. "Don't listen to them." Dave says seriously.

"Maybe I should listen to them. It seems like their observations are pretty accurate." Erin teases Dave.

Dave gulps and reaches into the cooler for another beer.


	4. Who Said Anything About That?

Jack runs over and jumps on Dave's lap and cuddles against Dave's chest. "Hey buddy! Are you all tired out now?" Dave puts his arm around Jack's narrow shoulders.

Jack nods against Dave's chest. He yawns quietly into Dave's chest. "Thanks for inviting me to your pool party, Uncle Dave."

"Jack, do you want some juice?" Erin asks the tired boy.

"Yes please, Auntie Erin." Jack murmurs quietly. Erin stands up and goes into the houses to get Jack some juice.

"Jack, come sit with daddy." Aaron requests of his son. He loves seeing Jack with his aunts and uncles, but he spends so little time with his son sometimes he just wants to hold Jack.

"Okay daddy." Jack says sleepily. He slides off Dave's lap and slowly walks over to his dad who picks him up and sets him on his lap.

Erin smiles as she comes back with Jack's juice. "Here, Aaron. I got Jack some orange juice."

"Thanks, Erin. Here Jack, be careful with it. Aaron passes his son the juice in a cup with a straw.

Erin walks past Dave's chair. Dave grabs her wrist, pulls her gently around the arm of his chair, kisses the inside of her wrist and pulls her down to sit on his lap.

"Hey Rossi good for you making the first move!" J.J. says as she, Garcia, and Blake come and join the group. "You make a great couple!"

"Who said anything about being a couple?" Erin asks snappily.

"Nobody, you just seem really cosy together and that's a new development. You make a really cute couple and we could use some happy news." Garcia tries to defuse the situation.

Dave puts his arm around Erin's waist and says, "God, we're a nosy bunch, aren't we?"

"Come on, Dave, we like to see each other happy. We're family and that means we're nosy and we care about each other. You're equally nosy when you find out new information about someone on the team." Aaron reminds Dave.

Erin leans her head on Dave's shoulder. "You're all too smart for your own good."Erin says with a cheeky smile.

"Ooh, seems like we hit a sensitive spot. That is interesting." Spencer says teasingly.

"God, do we ever stop profiling each other? Can't we just take things at face value for once?" Dave grumbles.

"What's the face value Dave? That you're flirting with your boss?" Aaron teases him.

"Yeah, basically." Dave shrugs his shoulders.

"No wonder most of the anti-fraternization policies at the FBI were written because of you." Derek glares at Dave.

"Hey now, you underestimate how handsome Dave was when he was younger. The girls were all crazy for him, kind of like Derek. There were fewer girls so it was easier to make the rounds." Erin tells the team.

"I can imagine. Dark haired, olive skinned, buff man who speaks Italian. That is every woman's dream." Garcia says dreamily.

"Garcia!" Dave is surprised at Garcia's reaction. "I didn't think you'd go for an older guy."

"Oh baby girl, tell me it's not true!" Derek moans sadly.

"Hey, guys who speak a foreign language are hot. All women think that." Garcia says honestly.

"That's why the skinny genius always has girls crawling all over him." Derek thinks things through. "I guess I should learn a language. Maybe I'll learn to speak Spanish or an Asian language or something."

"That would be super sexy." Garcia smiles at Derek.

"Alright, we're way into a personal conversation." Dave comments loudly.


	5. Grilling

"Who's hungry? We should fire up the grill." Dave changes the subject from the last topic of conversation as quickly as possible.

"Food sounds great. I'm starving." Aaron concurs with Dave.

"I'll grill if you want. I'm sure Dave has done enough work." Derek offers.

"That sounds great. The meat's in the fridge, in a Ziploc bag, with marinade in it. The sauce is in the door. It's a honey garlic barbeque sauce that you can baste the meat with." Dave tells Derek.

"Okay, I'll fire up the grill." Derek likes grilling.

"You know, I don't understand this obsession men have with grilling. Cooking has always been a traditionally female occupation and yet grilling has been a traditionally male domain. I find the paradox interesting." Spencer begins his usual genius speak.

"Women love men who can cook. It's really sexy. It takes some of the pressure off us to cook all the time." J.J. tries to explain to Spence.

Derek heads towards the house to get the meat to grill. "Tell me how you are hosting the party and getting everyone else to cook?" Erin asks Dave.

"That's the whole point. I make all the sides, prep the main, and make dessert. Then everyone else feels guilty and offers to cook. It's great." Dave explains to Erin. "I'm glad you finally decided to come to a party with us. You should come to all our parties."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure the team is more relaxed when I'm not here." Erin says cautiously.

"No Erin, Dave's right. You should come to the team parties. You're part of the team." Aaron says gently.

"That's very nice of you to say, Aaron. I don't know if the rest of your team feels the same." Erin says quietly.

"You've relaxed a lot since you came back from rehab. You're fun to have around now." J.J. says gently. "You make Rossi happy and the kids are so happy with you. You should come to more parties with us. We have a girls' night once a month."

"Thanks everyone." Erin blushes.


	6. Kisses and Memories

"Here, let me up. I should find out what's taking Morgan so long." Dave boosts Erin off his lap. Erin turns towards Dave when he stands up and Dave tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. He softly strokes her cheek and gently kisses her before he heads into the house.

Erin stands still, in shock, after Dave kisses her. She runs her fingertips gently over her lips.

"Either that was a really good kiss or Rossi shocked the hell out of her." Garcia comments casually.

"Well, rumour has it that Rossi is a fabulous kisser. His reputation precedes him." J.J. says frankly.

"He is a good kisser, a very good kisser. That was unbelievable." Erin murmurs.

"Hmm, someone is spacey. Looks like you got a patented Rossi kiss." Derek teases Erin. "Guys, we could stay here for a week and still not eat all the food Rossi made."

"I'm curious. If that's what a short kiss from Rossi does that what does a longer kiss do?" Reid asks seriously.

"You don't want to know. The consequences of a full-on Rossi kiss are unimaginable. Women have been known to be speechless for hours." Derek answers Reid.

"Oh please, no man's kisses are that good. Men always exaggerate." J.J. says in a grumbly tone.

"Rossi didn't have to exaggerate his prowess. The women he was with were the ones with all the stories. He never made up any stories." Derek reminds the team.

Dave comes back outside and walks over to where Erin is. "Hey, you okay?"

Erin looks at Dave for a moment. "Yeah, I'm okay." Erin pulls Dave closer to her and kisses him soundly.

Dave is shocked by Erin's movement and actions, but that shock is short-lived. He puts his arms around her waist, pulls her against him, and kisses her firmly. When he pulls away from the kiss her says, "That is the patented Rossi kiss all the women rave about."

Erin sinks into the chair she and Dave vacated and says, "God, I can see why women rave about kisses like that."

Derek fires up the barbeque and watches Erin and Dave interact. Suddenly he can see the connection between them.

"You can't tell me any kiss is really that good. It's impossible." Garcia says unbelievingly.

"You don't believe in kisses that rock your world, baby girl? I do. I think everyone here does. Come here." Derek beckons Garcia over to him. She walks over to him slowly. Derek holds her around the waist, dips her back, and ravishes her with a kiss. He stands her back up and notes the look on her face. "That rocked your world, didn't it?"

Penelope takes a deep breath. "Yes, it was breathtaking."

Rossi, Erin, and Aaron all start to chuckle. They all know Derek is right about mind-blowing kisses.

Penelope sits down at the poolside table. "Have all of you experienced mind-blowing kisses before?"

Rossi, Aaron, and Erin all nod. J.J. nods too, but Spence shakes his head. Aaron, Rossi, and Erin all get reminiscent looks on their faces as they think back on their mind-blowing kisses.

"Tell me." Garcia whispers.

"My first rock my world kiss was with Carolyn the night I proposed to her. We were sitting on my couch, in my very first apartment I had on my own. I put the ring on her finger and she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I'd never been kissed like that before." Dave says wistfully. Erin reaches for Dave's hand squeezes it tightly. She hopes it will reassure him. "What about you Erin?"

"My first mind-blowing kiss was in my junior year of college with a man who I should have married. His name was Doug. I met him at a party my friend hosted. He was older than me. We dated my entire junior year before he went off to graduate school. We were on a date at a fancy restaurant that blew our date budget for the whole month. We were dancing and Doug was being so sweet. He leaned down and kissed me. I felt so good and so grown-up. I lost my virginity to him too." Erin tells the team. "I wonder whatever happened to him. I would have been better off with him than Alan."

"I won't disagree with you there. Alan did nothing but make you cry." Dave grumbles. "What about you Aaron? When did you have your first mind-blowing kiss?"

"I was out on a date with Haley just before we graduated from college. After dinner we went for a walk in the park across from the restaurant. The stars were out and Haley was holding my hand. We stopped by a stream at the back of the park. I don't even know how the kiss happened, I just know it did. My eyes were closed, but I felt like I could see the stars. Mind-blowing kisses don't happen very often, but everyone should experience them once in a while." Aaron reminisces.

"I'm really glad I got to hear that story about you, Aaron. Are you happy now? You and Beth seem to be good together." Erin asks gently.

"I'm really happy. Beth is great. She's taken on a huge challenge. She's taken on rambunctious little boy and a grumpy, career-driven man who's a widower. That's a lot to ask anyone to take on." Aaron says seriously.

"I think we can agree that taking any of us on is quite a challenge for anyone." Erin says seriously. "We're all damaged people."

Dave starts to laugh. "That's putting it lightly. Anyone who's in a relationship with us has to put up with the travel, the nightmares, the late nights, the long hours, and the inability to tell them everything. It's not easy for anyone."


	7. Yay Food!

"Hey, dinner's ready you guys! Grab a plate and come and get your meat." Derek calls from the grill.

"Perfect. I'm starving. Up off my lap, Erin." Dave says as he gives Erin a gently push.

"I think being out in the sun for this long makes you more tired. I'm always exhausted after a day at the beach." Erin says logically.

The team follow Erin and Dave over to the grill. "Right, we have barbequed, skin-on, crispy chicken breasts. There's two different barbeque sauces: one spicy and one honey garlic. So, let me know which one you want." Derek waves his tongs at the group.

"Gimme a spicy one, Morgan." Dave passes Derek his plate.

"I'll have a honey garlic chicken, Morgan, thanks." Erin says politely. "Dave, can you take my plate and I'll go and get the sides?"

"Sure Erin. There's a pasta salad, broccoli salad, quinoa salad, potato salad, and a green salad in there." Dave tells Erin.

"Wait up Erin. I'll help." Penelope passes Derek her plate, tells him she wants a spicy chicken breast and jogs after Erin. She links arms with Erin when she catches up with her. "Oh my gosh, Dave has been so sweet with you today. It's so nice to see that side of him, but what the heck is going on with him?" Penelope asks leaning close to Erin as they walk into the house.


	8. People Watching

"Look at how comfortable they are together." Aaron points at Erin and Penelope.

"It's so nice to see. She's relaxed so much since she got sober. I'm so proud of her." Dave says honestly.

"Jeez Dave, you have been watching her for a long time. Seriously, I'm not sure what's just happened, but at least you're happy. It's like a whole new you." Aaron teases Dave. "I don't really know this side of you. I'm not sure what to say."


	9. Work It Out

Erin and Penelope walks back out onto the patio carrying the salads. They're both smiling and laughing. "Alright, here we are everyone. Salads are ready and Penelope's got the dressing caddy." Erin smiles as she sits down next to Dave.

"Yes, tortellini salad! My favourite!" Spence says happily.

"Oh, am I ever going to need to go for a long run tomorrow." Aaron groans. "I always overindulge at Dave's parties."

"Oh God you're annoying. You could overindulge every day for a month and you'd still look like that." Penelope grumbles at Aaron.

"You have no idea. I have to run miles to be able to eat what I want. Beth gets frustrated with me sometimes because I'm so obsessive about getting my workout in." Aaron says seriously.

"Now, we all know there's more than one way to get a workout, don't we guys?" Derek says teasing Aaron. All the adults sitting around the table know what Derek is talking about.

"Hey now, let's keep the conversation PG when there's kids at the table, please." Aaron says using his best boss tone of voice.

"You are no fun." Penelope teases Aaron. She knows he's right, but everyone likes to rag on him about being very rigid.


End file.
